Olvido
by SigmaBlack
Summary: Un mal sueño que se convertirá en pesadilla, y un escape que solo es posible a través de ésta. Pésimo sumario, sorry


Nota: Bueno... después de un tiempo algo largo sin escribir alguna historia, vuelvo con éste pequeño y a mi ver, pésimo one-shot. Sin embargo, no pude hacer que de mi cabeza saliera algo mejor para la ocasión u.u . Solo espero que le agrade a la amiga a la que va dedicada ésta historia, porque ella eligió la pareja y yo le prometí darle un one-shot dedicado exclusivamente a ésta (aunque haya sido en Febrero...). Aún así, han de saber que me he cambiado al Lucy x Natsu también, ya que todas las esperanzas que tenía del Erza x Natsu se fueron a la basura por lo que HM hizo con Erza. Espero no me maten... o aunque sea, no lentamente ^^u. Espero también, disfruten aunque sea un poquito de lo que he escrito en ésta ocasión.

**NO SOY PROPIETARIO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN EL FIC NI DEL MANGA DEL CUAL PROVIENEN. AMBOS SON OBRAS EXCLUSIVAS DE SU GRANDIOSO CREADOR, HIRO MASHIMA.**

**~o~**

Trama: _¿Cuánto puede tardar en darse cuenta una persona de lo mucho que ama a otra? Quizá… ¿Hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto?_

**~o~**

Ella lloraba, junto al cuerpo del hombre que hasta hacía demasiado poco había comenzado a amar. O mejor dicho, darse cuenta de que lo amaba. Él, moribundo, trataba de reconfortarla con una tierna sonrisa y simples caricias en su brazo, ya que su fuerza no daba para más. Su vida comenzaba a mermar cada vez más rápido, mientras lo único que su amada podía hacer era dejar caer sus lágrimas, mientras el resto del gremio atendía a cuantos heridos pudiera.

Ellos dos, por sabia decisión de los presentes, eran un mundo aparte. Necesitaban un momento de intimidad, antes del amargo final.

**- - -**

Varias guerras se habían sucedido desde que se conocieron, hacía ya unos años atrás. Mucho habían compartido, aventurado, luchado. Y con el tiempo, se había vuelto un hábito que ninguno de los dos podía dejar atrás. Eran compañeros, inseparables; lo quisiesen o no. Aunque tampoco era como si les disgustara.

Primero fue contra un gremio lleno de magos putrefactos; almas errantes en la oscuridad que habían sido consumidas por sus deseos personales y sus insólitas y aborrecibles pasiones. Vivieron, aunque por poco. Todo fue gracias a un golpe de suerte, porque el terreno en que luchaban no era el mejor para el combate. Su enemigo les llevaba una ventaja abismal en ello. Aún así, él se aventuró por ella, casi perdiendo la vida. Pero regresaron… vivos.

Luego, fue la batalla en aquel infierno en las alturas, donde no solo debieron enfrentar peligros aún mayores, sino que también emociones extremas que quebrarían como a una cristal al más débil de ellos. Y para colmo, el añadido: debían evitar el resurgir del mago tenebroso, aquel que había dominado las artes oscuras y había hecho el mal en tiempos remotos… Antaño, aquel que fue capturado y derrotado.

Sin embargo, nuevamente, lo lograron.

La tercera contienda; otra batalla por el bien y el mal. La monstruosa secta y su despierta ambición de poder les hizo llegar a lo más recóndito para encontrar el motivo de sus anhelos: una máquina que podía convertir el bien en mal; la luz en oscuridad; el amor en odio.

Sufrieron, más de la cuenta si podría decirse, ante las pasiones que dejaron llevar sus instintos, dejándolos al borde del abismo. Y, por mucho que les hubiese dolido, siguieron. En pié, se inmiscuyeron en la peligrosa travesía hasta el centro de poder y su controlador, donde se libró una feroz batalla final entre los dos componentes más poderosos de ambas facciones: de un lado, el bien; del otro, el mal. Ninguno era afectado por la ancestral magia, ya que estaban, de alguna manera, protegidos por estar en el interior de la misma.

Finalmente, y luego de ganar momentáneamente un nuevo poder, el bien prevaleció sobre el mal, deteniendo y poniéndole fin a la monstruosidad. En el proceso, también ganaron una nueva compañera, gracias a la triste desaparición de un gremio que no era más que objeto del pasado; un último confort que un viejo sabio le había regalado a una indefensa niña para que no estuviera sola.

**- - -**

Esas tres batallas eran las que le llegaban a la mente en aquel instante a la pobre desolada que observaba morir al objeto de sus sueños y amores. Rápidamente la vida se le apagaba, y no queda espacio más que para unas pocas palabras de su parte.

- N-no t-te preocu… *cough* …pes… - Susurró levemente, moviendo apenas su cabeza para encontrar sus orbes opacos con los de la chica, que había abierto los suyos para mirarlo a la cara en sus últimos instantes - Si me r-re-cuerdas… s-será l-lo mismo q-que si n-no me hu-hubiera i-i-ido… - Aseveró ligeramente, componiendo una sonrisa con los últimos vestigios de su fuerza.

- ¡Estúpido, cómo puedes decir algo como eso…! - Reprochó ella, volviendo a dejar caer otro pequeño torrente de lágrimas, golpeando la tierra a su lado con ambos puños cerrados. Frustración, enojo, dolor… una mezcla insoportable de esas tres sensaciones y muchas otras más se arremolinaban en su corazón, carcomiéndolo de a poco.

- S-S-Sabes bi-bien q-que si-si-siempre f-fui a-así… - Marcó otra pequeña sonrisa, dejando paso a sus últimas palabras; su alma ya no daba a más, su energía se había agotado totalmente. Su vida le abandonaba, y sabía que debía despedirse de alguna forma, por lo que solo se le cruzaron por la cabeza unas simples palabras, las cuales repitió tal cual las imaginaba - Cu-Cuídate, p-p-por f-fa-favor… - Y con ello, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. Su mano cayó a un lado, inerte. Todo había terminado.

- ¡Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! - Un último grito fue escuchado, proferido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Al terminar su agónico lamento, cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de su amado, dejando fluir todo lo que sentía. Ése había sido el adiós, y ella no lo soportaba. Un dolor extremo cruzó por su corazón; uno que lo rasgó en miles y miles de pedazos.

**- - -**

- ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy, despierta! - Una voz masculina llamaba su nombre, en tono preocupado. Ella lentamente abrió sus ojos, notando que por su cara había pasado un reguero de lágrimas, y que éstas seguían fluyendo libremente. Habían mojado inclusive su camisón, y parte de las ropas de cama con las que estaba cubierta.

- ¿Qué… qué sucedió? - Preguntó ella, en tono incrédulo, palpando levemente las zonas húmedas de su rostro.

- Tuviste… estabas teniendo una pesadilla. ¿Puedo preguntar… qué estabas soñando, que has terminado llorando en sueños? - El mismo matiz de preocupación se hacía patente en las palabras de aquella persona, invadiendo también los gestos de su rostro.

- ¡Oh, Natsu, fue horrible! - Ella se echó a llorar nuevamente, aunque ahora con una intensa mezcla de alegría y culpa - ¡Soñé… soñé que morías! ¡Qué morías frente a mis ojos, y que yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo más que llorar tu muerte como una estúpida! - Se notaba a simple vista que el sueño la había chocado demasiado, por lo que el pelirrosa enseguida la envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante, dejando que lavara sus penas con él.

- Ya… ya… tranquila, estoy aquí. - Susurraba con tono dulce, mientras notaba como ella, poco a poco, aminoraba su respiración y dejaba por fin de proferir lágrimas. - Siempre estuve para ti, y siempre lo estaré. - Comentó en un tono simple, que no denotaba más que felicidad de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Palabras que tuvieron un efecto aún mayor en ella, porque enseguida una pequeña sonrisa, llena de significado, embargó su semblante. - Aparte… no sería propio de un padre el abandonar a su hijo. - Comentó con un leve tono picaresco, acariciando la hinchada barriga de su esposa.

Y era porque, aunque pareciera increíble, ella estaba embarazada. Ambos, Lucy y Natsu, iban a ser padres.

- Dicen que es malo para los bebes que sus madres tengan pesadillas… - Agregó en tono juguetón, ganándose un pequeño golpe y una caricia en el mismo lugar, con un puchero acompañando el gesto de su esposa.

- No seas idiota… - Aseveró, dejándose caer ya sin penas que la inquietaran en el pecho del pelirrosa. Su pelirrosa. - Te amo, mi Natsu. - Agregó finalmente con una voz cálida, cerrando los ojos para deleitarse con el momento.

- Y yo también a ti, mi Lucy. - Finalizó éste, depositando un suave beso en sus dorados risos y luego acariciando su cabellera y el resto de su cuerpo.

No pasó mucho antes de que los tres volvieran a quedarse dormidos, en un abrazo fraternal, lleno de sentimiento, regocijo. El semblante de cada uno era una perfecta imitación del otro: tranquilo, calmo… sin un solo gesto o mueca que lo arruinara.

El resto de la noche sería tranquila. No habría más pesadillas.


End file.
